Forbiddin
by Hyper Musician
Summary: Robin seems to be getting herself into trouble alot lately and Amon has to keep her safe, but will they discover more than frienship on the way. AMONxROBIN pairings
1. Default Chapter

Robin was riding her small scooter quite fast to get home, she had only made one stop and that was at Harry's to get some coffee to keep her warm on the way home.  
  
Right now Robin was crossing a small bridge. She looked down and saw a small, yet, swiftly moving river about 40 feet down. She tried to stay away from the edge. Not many things in life scared Robin, but the thought of falling over forty feet, headfirst, into swift moving river. Oh yeah, that made the light bulb click on in her head.  
  
She had almost successfully made it a crossed when it started to rain and she hit a slick spot. She had just about managed to gain back control when her phone rang and that did it.  
  
She started to fall, with her phone. The last thing she heard was Michael's voice on the other end saying, "Robin..."  
  
Then she hit water, the impact of it knocked her out within ten seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michael had just got done from hanging up the phone and ran into the conference room.  
  
"Amon," He looked up, "I tried calling Robin to tell her just to sleep here tonight, because the roads are getting really bad, and all I got was static. Go after and check on her to make sure she got home alright."  
  
Amon stood up and nodded, "I'll go. Keep calling, maybe she was just out of range. If I find her I'll bring her back here."  
  
With that he walked out of the room with his black coat trailing him. He headed down to the garage to get into his grayish black car, and speeding away. Secretly he was worried for her, but his face did not show it. He looked in his rearview mirror, only to see his emotionless face look back at him.  
  
When he turned his attention back on the road he slammed on his brakes. Before him was Robin's scooter, turned over. He got out of his car and closed his door. He walked up to the edge of the bridge and leaned over, below he saw swift moving water and then the worst came to mind.  
  
His eyes looked carefully over the water until he saw her hand sticking up out of the water. His mind panicked for a moment then he calmed himself down.  
  
He jogged back to his car and opened the trunk, he pulled out some rope, 'I knew this would come in handy,' and jogged back over to the edge of the bridge.  
  
He tied one end on the bridge and the other around his waist. After making sure is was tied right he leapt off the bridge and slowly climbed down.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hi, it's me, maybe you've seen me review your stories. I just got inspired and had to write my own!!! Please review mine. Got to go, BYE!!!! Second Chapter up soon!  
  
Earth's Rain 


	2. Found and Not Hurt Much

"I now thank boss for making me take those rock climbing lessons," Amon said as he reached the river.  
  
He quickly grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her up, but she didn't budge, she was stuck! Amon tried to move her around to get her free from whatever had her caught.  
He twisted and turned her body until he couldn't feel his legs anymore (no blood flow) and finally he felt something give way. He pulled again and this time her head came up along with her body. Amon slowly brought her up to him and got into a sitting pose with Robin in his lap.  
  
Glad that he had her he started on his way up. He was strong, yes, but pulling two people up forty feet wasn't easy, but the fact that she wasn't breathing sped him along a bit.  
  
When Amon made it to the top it felt like his arms were going to fall off, but that didn't stop him. Robin wasn't breathing so he had to do CPR on her.  
  
His fingers grasp her nose to keep the air from coming out and then lowered his face until his lips were touching her lips.  
  
He breathed out into her body and then started to pump up and down on her chest trying to get her heart to beat just once...  
  
Amon kept doing this until he found himself quietly shouting, "Robin WAKE UP!"  
  
Then he went to hit her chest again and then Robin lurched forward spitting out water, and Amon jumped back in surprise. He took in her sight as she lay there gasping for breath, soaking wet.  
  
Her hair had been washed out of it's normal style and lay all over her face. Amon was still staring when her eyes rolled into her head and she passed out.  
  
Amon picked her up bridle style and carried her to his car. He put her in on the passenger side and got in himself on the drivers side. Before he started up his car he took off his coat and covered her with it, then took out his phone and called Michael, telling him she was okay, besides the fact that she was almost freezing to death, and telling him the whole story of how he found and saved Robin.  
  
Amon hung up and started his car. He crossed the small bridge and then turned around and sped to head quarters. On the way he noticed that Robin started to shiver worse than she already was. Amon reached over and started to stroke her arm, with intentions of warming her up.  
  
He pulled into the garage and got out. He, then, went to the other side and pulled Robin out of the car, but stopped when he saw that her eyes were open.  
  
When Robin saw Amon she jumped on him, hugging him, and crying into his shoulder. Amon was shocked and he tensed up, but that soon left him when he remembered was she had just been through and put his arm around her back, softly hugging her.  
  
She was still crying into his shoulder when Amon picked her up and carried her back up to the room where Michael was waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: HI! I told you it would be up soon! I forgot to tell you, I love Witch Hunter Robin I watch it all the time!!!! Anyway, here is the second chapter, I'll do shout outs next time, okay? Okay! BYE!!!  
  
Earth's Rain 


	3. Cold and Tired

By the time they got into the conference room Robin had stopped crying and was asleep. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Amon's neck and had her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Amon held her like a daughter, protective of everything, yet so gentle. All though she was more than that. His feelings for her, he could not explain. Just as Amon lowered his head to give Robin a kiss on hers, Michael rushed into the room and started to try and wake her, but Amon stopped him, "I'll take care of it," truthfully he wanted to yell at Michael, but decided against it.  
  
Michael left the room to go into the room with all the computers in it. (a/n: Sorry, I forgot what they called it! Could someone please tell me in their review?! Forgive me!) Amon walked out into the same room, but saw that Michael wasn't in there. He figured he had gone to bed since it was pretty late.  
  
Since Robin had nothing she could change into here and he didn't know where her house key was, but knew that Touko was out of town and Robin wasn't in any shape to care for herself, Amon decided to just take her home with him, because there she could bathe and change into warm and dry clothes.  
  
Amon carried her over to the little couch that was by the door and laid her down. He got a piece of paper and started to write telling all his coworkers where Robin was and what had happened.  
  
He put the note on Michael's desk and turned to Robin, who was shaking violently. He gently picked her up and carried her out of the room and down to the garage.  
  
Once there he put her in the back sit, so she could lay down, and he got into the front, adjusting his mirror so he could look at her every once in a while to make sure she was okay.  
  
When he got to his apartment he looked back at her and saw that her eyes were open. She looked up at him and started to shiver, again. Then Amon noticed that she was still in her long heavy skirts and they were soaked. Amon got out of the car and headed back to open her door and help her out.  
  
Robin stumbled a bit and Amon helped her. She looked up and smiled the best smile she could summon up right now, but Amon just looked at her with is emotionless face. If Robin had had the strength to look harder she would've and had seen a small part of compassion.  
  
When they were in the building Robin saw stairs and hesitated for a moment, but stopped when she was gently pushed forward by Amon. He had his hand in the small of her back gently pushing her along and steadying her every now and then.  
  
When they reached the top of the second flight of stairs, Amon could tell Robin was getting tired, so he picked her up and carried her up the other flight. Then, Amon went to the very back of the hallway and stood her up. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open.  
  
Robin walked in and the one thing that hit her, was that this house was just like Amon, the walls where painted a dull black, unemotional, like Amon's face. The floor was hardwood, just like Amon's soul.  
  
Against the wall there was a bookshelf when a few books and two chairs, one with a lamp over it. On forth of the room was a kitchen and in the back of the room there was a hallway that parted at two doors, which were closed.  
  
Robin stepped forward and to the side, letting Amon in. Robin didn't get it, there was something different about Amon that she couldn't place, and he was acting all nice in his own way.  
  
"Come on, you need to get into the bath tub," Amon said as he passed her and opened the right door at the end of the hall, "I'll get you some clothes to change into."  
  
Robin went in the bathroom and splashed water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror, her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Robin opened it. Amon stood out there holding clothes in his hand. Robin reached out and took them and Amon turned around and walked back into the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Champion123- Hi, and thanks. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Tenqu Queen- Thanks for the complement, and here is the next chapter like you wanted.  
  
Hush the silent- Your request is fulfilled. Here it is.  
  
Insane Dragoness- I wrote more, see I keep my promises! Lol!!!!!  
  
Sakura-Angle-04- I hope it turns out great, just a little nervous about writer's block...  
  
Morierea-Tenshi- I made this chapter a bit longer just for you.  
  
Runninl8-I'm doing great! I'm so glad you like my story!  
  
Cali104- I tried to make Amon be himself, but just a tad bit softer.  
  
Bluefuzzykitten- I agrees, I think that Amon and Robin are totally for each other!  
  
Siren925- I updated!  
  
Romennar- Thanks, I might consider taking this longer that 10 chapters, and if I do, I'll let you know.  
  
Ryiena- I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
Blinding Love- I know, I have weird tastes, but hey, you befriended me!!!!  
  
Lea- Umm... Sorry, but I don't follow, I just put that there so she would live not ... well you know DIE!!!  
  
Ashley- Hi. Sup? I think you can, remember that stupid neopets story?! Lol!  
  
Tails- I updated, please do kill me!!!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune- Lighters are cool!!!! They flick on and off, on and off!!! Lol!  
  
Karasu8- I think you should, if you do, please let me know, I would like to read them.  
  
Sesshoumaru- I know, I'm a big fan of Inuyasha too, but there's too many fics on them!!!  
  
Angelbaby52490- I love Witch Hunter Robin too!!!!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom- Lol, you crack me up!!!!  
  
Draco Malfoygirl 16- I'm glad to here that you added me! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: HI!!! IF you're not in the shout outs then that means you didn't review the 2nd chapter, but I still thank you.  
  
Earth's Rain 


	4. Warm and Sleepy

Amon walked back into his living room and up to the small bookshelf. He studied it for a minute and grabbed a book, titled, "The Shining."  
  
He removed the bookmark and sat down in the chair with the lamp over it. Sure, reading wasn't one of his favorite things, but he would still read. Just like helping people, he didn't like it too much, but still would do it.  
  
Amon heard the water turn on in the bathroom and started to read. Yes, the book did appear to be good, but it wasn't something that children should read. Children like Robin, she acted like she was an adult, but in reality she was only fifteen.  
  
'Robin...' He could think about her all day, how her green orbs could search out the truth and set a fierce roaring fire, but be so humbling to look into.  
  
He found himself staring at the wall, yes he had called her a witch, and every part of him wanted to take it back. She wasn't a witch, she was just a confused teen. That's all.  
  
Amon looked back down at the forgotten book in his hand and moved to put the bookmark back in and set it up on the shelf. He looked back at the bathroom door, just as Robin came out dressed in black sweats and a white shirt. Her hair was still wet, though it never really had dried out.  
  
Robin slowly padded over to Amon; her feet never even made a sound, and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Amon," she said, the light reflecting in her eyes.  
  
Amon's shadow cast over her as he bent his head, "Your welcome," he said that so softly that it even surprised him., 'Oh shit, I'm going soft... Get a hold of yourself, Amon.'  
  
Robin's eyes widened, but calmed down a second after that. After all he did have enough kindness in him to let her stay here, why wouldn't he say that.  
  
She liked Amon, a lot, but he didn't know that. At least she thought he didn't know, but he knew. That's why she had the dreams she did. (A/N: I mean the ones where he tries to shoot her.)  
  
Amon turned away and sat back down in the chair and turned on the TV. (A/N: I forgot to mention that he had a TV too, sorry.) He motion for her to sit down.  
  
Robin sat in the other chair and pulled her legs into the chair, pulling them into her chest, she put her head on her knees and they watched the news together.  
  
When the news went off Amon turned and looked at Robin and realized she was asleep, laying back against the chair. He got up and went to his room and got in the closet. He pulled out a pillow and blanket. He went back into the living room. He put the pillow under her head and covered her with the blanket. She curled into a ball underneath the blanket.  
  
Amon put his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb along her jaw line, as she snuggled toward his warm hand. He smirked and leaned down and kissed her on the head and leaned back up.  
  
He turned around and turned off the television. He turned off his lamp and walked into his bedroom. Amon undressed and put on black pajama bottoms. He climbed into bed, thinking of him and Robin, the last thing he pictured was him and Robin leaning toward each other... and then he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Insane Dragoness- Thanks. And I agree there should be more WHR fics.  
  
Black-capped conure- you know, I looked to see if you had written anything and I didn't see any thing. If I were you I would stop flaming people until you have gotten done and accomplished more than us, writer.  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16- Thanks and here is another chapter.  
  
Hedica-chan- Umm... Okay. Right, Thanks for saying it's cute.  
  
Hanako110- here is the next chappie.  
  
Tailana(Tails- I love that you've gotten an account! Please don't beat me! I like shiny things.  
  
Jujubean- Here is the next chapter.  
  
Balletanimerose- Here's more.  
  
Elbereth Silimaur- That is not going to happen, sorry, but I don't write lemons.  
  
Jojoblond- Thanks, since you like it, here's more.  
  
Sakura Butterfly- Just chill, here it is...  
  
Blinding Love- Lol, that's good to know.  
  
FrbddnAngel- I agree, they do deserver each other.  
  
Cherrystarwolf- Sweet!  
  
My-Immortal666- Yes I had to stop there, it's my job as a mean writer. * samck self for being mean *  
  
Lea- I allowed a little kiss in this one. Hope you're happy.  
  
Koutaru- I'll try in the future to make them longer. Thanks for reading.  
  
Last vampire- Thank you and Thank you. Here is another chapter.  
  
Karasu8- Thanks.  
  
Angel in the night- Thank you SOOOOO much.  
  
Angel Yami-ko- HI! I like those kinds of stories too.  
  
Cali10403- I know, I should've but that didn't seem right... But here is another chapter.  
  
BlagueDragons- Here is the next chapter.  
  
MidnightStarz- Thanks! I will keep going.  
  
Tenqu Queen- Thanks!! * Smiles * I AM a big fan of Amon and Robin, when Amon called Robin a Witch, my heart broke!  
  
Prettyhate- Okay, right... um whatever.  
  
MalletWielderofDoom- Lol, Thanks for your review, You were the first one to review, sweet!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author Note's: HI! Thanks for all those who reviewed!  
  
Earth's Rain 


	5. Back To Work

Amon's eyes slowly opened and he tried to block out the sun coming in. He wasn't exactly a morning person, but he never showed it. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so he got up and headed for the shower.  
  
Amon stopped before he opened the door to the bathroom and peaked in to check on Robin. She was still asleep and still curled into a ball, clutching the blanket around her. Her hair was messier and all over her face. He smirked at her sleeping figure and then turned around to go to the bathroom, to shower.  
  
He opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind him, locking it. He removed his clothing and stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He let the scalding water run over his body.  
  
After washing for five minutes flat he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.  
  
He emerged from his room, only minutes later, dressed in his normal clothes. Amon walked into the living room and sat down in his chair. He looked over at the clock on the kitchen counter and it read, 5:00 A.M.  
  
He sighed and turned on the television, since there was nothing on he settled on a channel called Cartoon network.  
  
There was a tall, bald, kid talking nonsense about some chicken or... 'Whatever, I don't care,' Amon thought and turned off the TV.  
  
He reached over and gently shook Robin awake. She sighed and rolled over.  
  
"Robin... Robin," he gently nudged her.  
  
Robin slowly opened one eye, "what?"  
  
"You've got to wake up, so we can go to work," Amon spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
"Fine," Robin said getting up, causing Amon to move.  
  
Amon sat back down in his chair, while Robin went to the bathroom to change into her now dry clothes.  
  
Amon sat on the edge of his chair and waited silently and patiently for her to come out.  
  
She only took a few minutes to get dressed and since she didn't have her ribbons with her she just had to brush out her hair and let it hang down in her eyes and all over her face.  
  
'She looks good with her hair down,' Amon thought, but mentally kicked himself for thinking that.  
  
Robin had a red nose; she had caught something from being in the cold water so long. She sniffed and rubbed her nose.  
  
Amon could see that she was still tired from the dark circles that drifted underneath her eyes.  
  
Robin nodded to Amon and he picked up his keys on the kitchen counter, grabbed his coat and headed out the door with Robin following close behind him.  
  
Once down at his car Amon unlocked his car and got in, with Robin doing the same. When he got in he looked over at Robin and she looked back at him. Their eyes met and he held her gaze for a moment, until she looked away, blushing.  
  
Amon grinned inwardly and started the car and turned around and headed for the STNJ building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
LionHeart823- Well, here ya go.  
  
bunny-person- I guess I'll try to make it more romanic...  
  
Anime-Dork- Okay, I wrote more.  
  
Runninl8- Thanks, well her is the next chapter.  
  
Babog- I like those types to, so I tried it and I guess more people than me like it.  
  
Bardiel- Well, thank you. That's nice. I'm so glad that you like it.  
  
Tikales- So do I!  
  
Sakura Butterfly- Just to let you know, I'm scared of thunderstorms.  
  
Pnai Pr0ducshunz- People I DO NOT repeat DO NOT write lemons.  
  
Dawn- You're not the only one, SO DO I!!!!!!  
  
last vampire- Lol, Thanks, I'm glad to hear that you like it so much. Oh and Marius, HI!!!!  
  
Tailana(Tails- Thanks for putting me on there, I'm happy!  
  
LadyWolfSpirit- I agree with the age difference. So what?! Big deal, I mean she acts like she is his age anyway, right?!  
  
Lea- That's good to know.. Lol!  
  
My-Immortal666- Oh, by all means they will kiss, I'm just working on getting it to that part still.  
  
Pink Savvy- but here is the next chapter...  
  
Cali1043- Yes, I have been getting a lot more reviews lately...  
  
JojoBlond- I agree he was being sweet.  
  
Ashikawa Yuki- I know it was strange when I wrote that, very strange indeed!  
  
Cherrystarwolf- Sweet!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune- Here!  
  
Sarah Branch- I'll try!  
  
Blinding Love- Thanks! I know I misspelled words. It bothers people...  
  
FrbddnAngel- Here's the next chapter!  
  
Tengu Queen- I agree there had better be an expalition if not, I'm gonna be mad!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom- I know, I wish they would just come out and say it already! It's driving me mad!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Alright, I'm telling you people now, I DON'T write lemons, and I don't ever plan on it!!! Okay, good now that I got that out of my system! Anyway, please review! Thanks!!! BYE!!!!!!  
  
Earth's Rain 


	6. Too tired

Amon pulled into the STN-J's building and parked in his normal spot. He looked over at Robin, who was sipping her coffee they had stopped to get at Harry's, and his eyes softened. But soon went back to being unemotional as he stepped out of the car.  
  
Robin looked up from inside and followed his suite. She got out and followed him, still sipping her coffee every now and then. She breathed in the aroma and thought about how Amon had saved her, cared for her, and gave a place to stay.  
  
Tonight she would return to her home. She'd get a key from the management, they shouldn't care too much to give her a copy. But she would miss living with Amon. It was quiet, yes, but okay.  
  
They walked into the conference room and Robin looked around. Everything was normal, Michael was sitting in his seat, typing away as usual, with the heavy metal music sounds coming from his area. Miho was sitting at her part of the desk, talking to Sakaki, who was leaned back against the desk. Dojima, on the other hand, was standing up looking over Michael's shoulder.  
  
Dojima looked up and saw Robin standing somewhat behind Amon and smiled, "Hey, Robin," she said waving and acted her normal childish self. (A/N: I don't have anything against Dojima, but that was the best way to describe her, so if I bothered anyone, I'm sorry.)  
  
Everyone turned at what Dojima said. They smiled warmly at Robin and walked up to her and Amon. He turned and stepped to the side and walked over to his desk, beside Michael.  
  
Dojima and Miho walked over and started asking all kinds of questions, while Sakaki and Michael looked over at Amon, who turned to his computer.  
  
Robin tightened her grip on her coffee cup and smiled shortly at Miho and Dojima, who seemed to be asking most of the bothering questions.  
  
Miho seemed to noticed that Robin didn't want to be asked questions right now and turned to Dojima, "come on, she's not ready to be asked questions, yet," she grabbed Dojima's arm and lead her back over to the computers. Robin followed silently and sat down in her chair.  
  
She laid her head in her arms and closed her eyes as the others talked around her.  
  
She opened her eyes when she felt something heavy on her shoulders. She turned her head to the side and saw it was a big coat, one she recognized as Amon's. When she looked and saw everyone's faces. There was nothing written there but utter shock.  
  
She could tell Amon had never done anything like that in front of them before and it was new to them. Amon was supposed to be emotionless, but that wasn't how Robin knew him. She knew him as her hero, for saving her.  
  
She nodded her thanks to him and he turned around once more. Robin rapped the coat around her shoulders and laid her head back down, ignoring all the eyes on her.  
  
She was so tired, it felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~Dream*~*~*~*  
  
It was pitch black, and Robin was standing alone, or she thought she was alone. She looked around and saw no one there, until she heard a small click behind her. She turned around and saw a gun pointed at her chest.  
  
The owner of the dark pistol had his arm straight, and was looking down the barrel at her.  
  
"Amon...," she faintly whispered, "Amon...."  
  
He didn't listen, he just stared at her, eyes blank of emotion. There was a loud bang and Robin's eyes went wide...  
  
~*~*~*~End Dream*~*~*~*  
  
Robin's eyes shot open as she leaned back up, slightly panting. She looked around and saw that Amon and Michael were looking strangely at her, but Amon also looked like he was ready to get out of his chair and walk over to check and see if she was alright.  
  
Robin made a small gesture with her hand telling them she was alright and went to think about her dream. 'This was the first time he had ever shot me. I hope it's not a sign...' She took noticed that it was dark outside and there was nobody there except for Amon, Michael, and herself.  
  
Amon was still watching Robin as she got up and headed into the small 'kitchen' that they had to make coffee. He turned around and went back to typing.  
  
There was a small crash that came from where Robin was. Amon looked over at Michael, who looked back. They got up and ran into the room.  
  
Robin was a crumbled heap in the floor.  
  
"Damn," Amon said as he walked over to her body.  
  
He sat down and cradled her fragile body in his arms, forgetting that Michael was there. He picked her up and ran out of the door, pushing past Michael, who was surprised, and down the hallway, to the garage.  
  
"Robin, hold on," Amon whispered, moving his hand to push her head gently against his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chelsea- Okay chill out, chica. I'll tell you at school!  
  
Bunny-person – I'll try though, I want to please you people!  
  
Garfunkelzsnugglebunny – I've never seen you review. Lol, though. I updated, I don't want you to die!  
  
Insane Dragoness – I know... Lol!  
  
Who Knows? – Nice name... Lol! I will continue, don't worry!  
  
Riz-chan – I know I'm a fast writer, but sometimes I think I'm going too fast!  
  
cherrystarwolf – Lol, I noticed how you keep doing Kool and I keep doing Sweet!  
  
LionHeart823 – Thank you. I try my hardest to please people!  
  
FrbddnAngel – I made this one a lot longer, just for you!  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16 – Well, if you wanna read more, then you shall have it.  
  
Cali1043 – I know, and I wanted to make up for it, so I made this one longer, SORRY!!  
  
JojoBlond – I know, but in this chapter he accidentally slips up a bit!  
  
Tailana(Tails – Lol, I know, it seems all teachers want to do is bother us!!!!  
  
Hanako110 – Well, here ya go!  
  
Musiq-Mistress101 – Well, I updated, but I don't know if it was ASAP.  
  
Kaoru-Chan12 – I'll take that advice! Lol.  
  
Tengu Queen – Of course I saw that episode, I never miss it. I also thought that Nagira is Amon's brother, And I'm glad that Amon and Robin are partners again!!! I can't believe he smiled! I was like HE SMILED!!!! OMG!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet – I aim to please!  
  
Sarah – I agree, they belong with each other!  
  
Sakura Butterfly – Yes, you have told me before, but I thank you for saying it again!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom – I was talking about Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy! You know Ed is tall and almost bald! And he likes chickens. Anyway, Yeah I wish he would just come out and say it!  
  
Angelbaby52490 – Updated!  
  
My-Immortal666 – Yes tension is growing!!! Lol! 


	7. Scared and Worried

Amon paced in the hospital waiting room. All the others were there, excluding Michael, who called every five minutes to check up on the reports from Robin. Amon couldn't sit down. It just wasn't possible for him to, he was too worried.  
  
They all turned when they heard a noise come from Robin's room and Amon ran to Robin's door, he looked in the small rectangular window and saw that she was fighting in her sleep.  
  
Amon reached for the door, but was stopped when Sakaki grabbed his arm. Amon turned and looked at him sharply.  
  
"Amon, the doc said to wait," Sakaki shook his head, "I know you're worried about Robin, we all are, but you can't just charge in there," Amon nodded stiffly and went back to lean against the wall.  
  
They stayed in silence, as the minutes ticked away, no call from Michael, not even a beep from a nearby machine, but that all changed when the doctor came out. There was a bustle of movement from Amon and the others, but Amon was the first to make it to the doctor.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Amon said trying to keep from lifting the doctor up over his head, he was tired of waiting.  
  
"This is all from lack of energy..." if there was more Amon didn't hear it, he was too busy looking in at Robin's sleeping figure, but he did get the part of that she would have to stay with somebody, to make sure that she didn't do too much work and that she was sleeping right now, but someone could go in and see her.  
  
The others, Dojima, Sakaki, and Miho, pushed Amon toward the door, closer than he already was, "You go, I have to call Michael," said Miho, and Dojima and Sakaki nodded eagerly.  
  
Amon nodded and went in the room. Everything was white, the beds, sheets, walls, and small tables. The only things that stood out were Amon, in his black clothes, and Robin's blond hair. Robin didn't have any machines hooked up to her, but an IV.  
  
Amon walked over and pulled a chair over to Robin's bed and sat down. He put his large hand over hers and sighed.  
  
"Robin...," Amon was at a loss of words, partly because he was nervous, about what he was going to say and he was still shaken up from the whole ordeal with Robin.  
  
Amon didn't say anything, but leaned down gently and pressed his lips to hers. He stayed like that for a few minutes and then leaned back and sat in his chair. He couldn't believe what he had just done.  
  
He regained composure and cupped her face with his hand, stroking the jaw line. These feeling inside of him where confusing. He hadn't felt this was with Touko, in fact he had never had these feelings before.  
  
Amon lowered his head onto the mattress and sighed. This had been a long day...  
  
There was a small movement on the bed, as Robin woke up. Amon looked up and saw her eyes slowly open.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked in a voice no louder than a whisper.  
  
"You're at the hospital. You passed out at work," Amon said as he moved to lean back in his chair, "everyone is here. They're all worried."  
  
"You weren't worried were you, Amon," she asked softly shaking, she hadn't meant to worry anybody.  
  
Amon reached up and put his hand gently on her shoulder, "Yeah, I was worried," he nodded, and grinned.  
  
Robin's eyes widened, she hadn't seen him smile more than a few times, and she smiled the best smile she could right now, but her eyes told that she was truly grateful to have him there.  
  
The room stayed silent except for Amon telling Robin about what was wrong with her and the she was going to stay with him for a week, to make sure she didn't over do it and that he would be home with her to make sure.  
  
Amon stayed until she feel asleep, again, and walked out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
Dojima and Sakaki was asleep and leaned against each other. Miho was pacing the floor, waiting on Amon. She looked up and saw him. Amon walked over to her and she started telling him stuff the doctor had said.  
  
"She can go home tomorrow, but could only do little things," Miho said this somewhat slowly, Amon could tell she was sleepy.  
  
Amon was about to ask what Michael had said when the doctor interrupted them, "Someone can stay the night with her, only one. To make sure she sleeps well. So who will it be?"  
  
Miho pushed Amon up to the doctor, "I guess the jury has decided..." the doctor said smiling.  
  
Amon looked back at Miho and raised an eyebrow. Why were they doing this to him? Miho just smiled and looked back.  
  
The doctor walked away and Miho turned to wake up Dojima and Sakaki, while Amon headed back in to sit in his chair and wait till morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chelsea – Lol, I agree they are meant to be!  
  
Blinding Love – Good point, I didn't describe it well, I guess I was too focused on the point of the whole chapter that I forgot, but there is the fact that she was asleep most of the time...  
  
mikoxhanyou – You're not the only one that likes those dreams!  
  
kagomeChan666 – Lol, I have hyper days too... Anyway, I updated as fast as I could, I'm writing this as ideas pop into my head, I also wanted to know what was going to happen.  
  
Hanako110 – Thanks, I will.  
  
JojoBlond – Lol, I know, but I can't help but think that I'm making him to soft...  
  
Fireangels – I made it, see I keep my word!  
  
KagInuDemon – It's good to know that you haven't ever seen this before, I enjoy reading plots that I haven't ever seen before. Thanks for adding me to your Favorite Author's list.  
  
Nae – I'll do my best to make them longer.  
  
cherrystarwolf – Sweet ^_~  
  
Ziginina – Here's more!  
  
Selene – Hi, I took your advice on the telling her that he likes her while she's out, but not the dream thingy, anyway, Thanks for your advice! You RULE!!  
  
Ash – I'm sorry, but I don't write lemons and I don't ever plan on writing them!  
  
Gothic Butterfly – I love your name! Yeah, I told why she passed out. How could I not?!  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet – Wow, I never thought I'd get a review from you. I LOVE YOUR STORY "FROM THE WRECKAGE" It's so good. I am honored to have gotten a review from you, THANKS!!!!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom – Lol, Hopefully you read it and now you see why? Right?  
  
Musiq-Mistress101 – I updated, so here!  
  
Kaoru-Chan12 – Well, I updated as soon as I could.  
  
Tengu Queen – We are getting close to the end of the series, I don't want it to end, but I do want to find out what happens next! Don't you? I agree, they should push them in the right direction, that's where I got the pushing in this chapter, where they pushed him to the door and when Miho pushed him up to the doctor and made him stay the night... Lol, I couldn't help it...LOL!!!  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16 – Here's more!  
  
Sakura Butterfly – Lol, well here is more, I um... Guess.  
  
Ivan's Kitsune – I made him kiss her, happy? Good, because I am too! Lol!  
  
My-Immortal666 – I updated and it was my pleasure to read your fic. I thought it was very good, maybe you could do a chapter story? If you do, please tell me! I want to read it!  
  
Outcast Shadow – I know I just updated to, but I wanted to update fast so I could find out what happened also! Lol! 


	8. Awake

Many times that night had Robin woken up, shaking and Amon had to reach over and gently lay a hand on her should and tell her he was here and that it's all right.  
  
For what seemed like the fifteenth time that night, Robin shot up right in bed. Amon glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw it was forty-five minutes after five. He got up and sat down on the edge of Robin's bed and slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Robin it's okay, I'm here, don't worry," Amon said quietly trying to get her to stop shaking.  
  
It was obvious that she had been dreaming of the near drowning incident. Robin put her head on his chest and laid there trying to go back to sleep, "Amon," she said when he started to get back up, "don't, stay here with me."  
  
Amon nodded and sat back down and let Robin curl up beside him. She put her head on his shoulder and leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and told her to sleep.  
  
Robin tried to sleep, she really did, but didn't really want to. But she closed her eyes and slowly went into the land of sleep again.  
  
Amon heard her breathing slow down and pace its self and he knew she was asleep. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, too, but sleep wouldn't come. He felt Robin switch her position so she had her arm around his back and one on his chest, also her head moved to his chest, as well. It was almost if she was beckoning him to sleep.  
  
Amon tightened his grip on her shoulder and laid his head on hers and slowly closed his eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amon woke hearing giggling, he opened his eyes and saw Dojima standing there, trying to muffle her giggles. Amon looked down to see Robin still in his arms, 'Damn, what time is it?' Amon looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost ten o'clock.  
  
Amon rubbed his eyes and went to get up, but stopped as Robin held on tightly to his waist. Dojima laughed and Amon chuckled a bit and pulled out of Robin's grip carefully, trying not to wake her up. But as soon as she felt his warmth leave her side, she woke up.  
  
Dojima leaned over and smiled at Robin, who smiled back.  
  
"And how are we feeling this morning," Dojima asked still trying to contain laughter.  
  
"Pretty good, I guess, but I kept waking up last night. It was a good thing Amon was here, I don't think I would've never had gotten back to sleep," Robin said this looking at Amon.  
  
"Yeah, our Mr. Amon really pulled through for you last night. You should've seen him, he wouldn't sit down and when Sakaki stopped him from charging in here he looked like he was going to throw him out the neatest glass window," Robin gave a little laugh and Dojima smiled over at Amon, who was leaning against the wall in the corner.  
  
"Thank you, Amon," Robin said smiling lightly.  
  
Amon just nodded and looked down at the floor, "Awww, our Amon is embarrassed. How cute," Dojima cooed and giggled.  
  
"Dojima," Amon said glaring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll give you ten seconds to run," Amon growled.  
  
Dojima's eyes got big as she let out a squeak and ran from the room. Amon waited a few seconds then turned and ran out of the room following Dojima, but poked his head back in the room and said, "You go ahead and call the doctor and tell him to get that IV out of your arm and then you get dressed. I'll sign out for you and wait for you outside in the hall, after I deal with Dojima..." and with that he disappeared from the doorway and ran down the hall.  
  
Robin shook her head and sighed. She pushed the doctor button on her remote little remote.  
  
Within a minute the doctor was there and the IV was out of her arm and a small bandage covered the place it had been. Robin slowly got out of bed and wobbled a bit before standing up straight. She crossed over to the small table against the wall and grabbed her clothes.  
  
She went into the small bathroom and slid out of the thin hospital gown and got into her heavy skirts. After a few moments in the bathroom she emerged and sat down on the bed to put her shoes on.  
  
When finished she stood up and walked out of the room. Right outside the door Amon was leaning against the wall waiting, just like he said he would.  
  
"You ready to go?" Amon asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready," Robin, replied  
  
Amon nodded and started to walk down the hall, but was stopped when Robin laid her hand on Amon's arm and Amon looked back at her and she smiled.  
  
Amon smirked, somewhat, and turned and headed back down the hall. Robin followed, walking a bit slower than Amon.  
  
Once at the main door Robin stopped Amon, again, but this time when he turned around Robin leapt at her companion and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you, Amon," she whispered as she laid her head on his chest. To her surprise, she felt Amon's arms encircle her waist and hug her back.  
  
Robin looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back down at her, for once there was kindness and caring in them, it was a nice change, "Your welcome."  
  
Robin let go of Amon and took his hand and led him out of the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FortySeventhLight – Thank you. It's good to know I have people that will stay with me, Like one of my reviewers, we have never met, but it's like we've known each other our whole lives.  
  
Silent Cobra – ACK!!! Okay, here!  
  
Garfunkelzsnugglebunny – Awwww... A little more emotion is shown.  
  
Sakura Butterfly – I don't care if you don't review soon, you should get well first! Ironically I was sick when I wrote most of the chapter, funny!  
  
Musiq-Mistress101 – I did the update phase again, Lol!!!  
  
Nae() – You want more and you shall have it.  
  
Cherrystarwolf – Sweet!  
  
Hanako110() – I love novels!  
  
Blinding Love – Thanks for the advice, but I doubt I will take it... I'm hard headed I know...  
  
Cali1043 – Cute, so that's what you call it!  
  
AllHart() – Quick enough?  
  
Tailana(Tails – Lol, That's funny!  
  
Kaoru-Chan12 – Fast enough? I hope.  
  
Insane Dragoness – I know, Lol! I had to put it! I HAD to!  
  
Draco MalfoyGirl 16 – Updated!  
  
original-sesshoumaru – I hope no evil green monkeys steal my story * Holds story close * Go away!  
  
Chelsea() – Lol!!!!!! Updated! I know, you get so caught up in the moment and you can't do anything but READ!!!  
  
Tengu Queen – THEY LEFT IT A CLIFFHANGER!!!!! * sobs* WHY DO THEY DO THIS TO US?! But we know they lived, right? Right?  
  
MalletWielderofDoom – At least someone understands, YEEESH!!!!! Thanks for understanding.  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet – Thank you! I can't believe the series is over, NOOOOO!!!! 


	9. Recoverey Part 1

The ride home from the hospital was silent except for the small squeak from the brakes every now and then.  
  
Robin looked over at Amon a couple of time and saw that his face had gone back to being unemotional, but there was something different in his eyes, a look of almost happiness. She hadn't seen that look from him very often, but it was certain that, maybe, this time it would stay there.  
  
Amon pulled the car to a stop in the parking lot and got out, Robin followed the suite. It had gotten cooler, and the wind blowing didn't help, since they left the hospital and Robin shivered as the wind blew and stepped closer to Amon, trying to block out the cold breeze.  
  
Amon noticed this and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Robin stood shocked, but moved on when Amon did.  
  
Once inside Amon still didn't remove his arm from her shoulders and Robin didn't move away.  
  
They passed an elderly couple that just smiled and whispered something about 'Young Love' and how sweet it was. Robin looked up at Amon and smiled, he looked down and the sides of his mouth twitched into a small grin. 'To bad that we can't be a couple,' Amon thought as they made their way up to his apartment  
  
Once again at his front door, Amon pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He let Robin walk in before him. Amon walked in after Robin and took off his shoes, he had left his coat at Raven's Flat, and walked into his small welcoming home. Robin took off her shoes and placed them next to Amon's big shoes and took off her coat.  
  
Robin walked into the living room and sat down in 'her' chair, next to Amon, who was getting ready to turn on the television. Robin looked around and saw the small bookshelf on the wall and looked at it longingly.  
  
Amon seemed to notice this and said, "read if you like."  
  
"Thank you," Robin said as she got up and walked over to the bookshelf.  
  
She studied the bookshelf for a few seconds and finally decided on a book called, 'The Gift.' She had heard it was a good book, but had never had the chance to read it, but now that she had a week off of work, she could read it.  
  
She grabbed the book off of the shelf and walked back to her chair and sat down with one leg curled up underneath her. As she read Amon would cast glances over at her every now and then.  
  
Robin shifted to get comfortable and put her index finger on her left hand in her mouth and chewed on the nail. Amon looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, but she paid no attention, he wondered how she could read so much, and not get bored.  
  
Amon looked over at the clock and saw it was twelve O'clock, already. He was thinking of going to Harry's to get something for him and Robin to eat, since he didn't cook, or at least he didn't want to, and Robin wasn't in any condition to cook.  
  
He stood up, having made up his mind, "I'm going to Harry's for food, want anything?"  
  
Robin looked up from her book and nodded, "Some coffee would be nice," she wasn't exactly hungry.  
  
"You have to eat, Robin. You have to, to get all your strength back," Amon said, but noticed that he wasn't getting anywhere, she was a stubborn one, "look, I'll just get you some plain noodles and if you don't want them then I'll just throw them away, but you at least have to take one bite. Deal?"  
  
Robin thought a minute and nodded, "alright, but if I don't want to eat them, do I have to," she asked, like a little child scared of what might happen if their parents figured out that they had done something bad.  
  
"No you don't have to eat them, if you don't want to, just one bite, only," Amon walked over to Robin and laid a hand on her shoulder, before walking out of the building and down to his car.  
  
Amon got into his car and started it up. He pulled out and sped down the road. It only took a few minutes to get to Harry's. Amon got out of the car and walked into Harry's and down the long hallway.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Amon," Master said as Amon entered and walked up to the bar," How is Miss Robin?"  
  
"Sleepy, but other than that, fine. I had to convince her to eat, though..." Amon said in reply.  
  
"Oh, that's not good, she has to eat if she wants her strength back."  
  
"That's what I told her, but she's a stubborn one."  
  
"Yes, but she has a strong heart and it's always in the right place."  
  
"Yeah," Amon sighed and sat down.  
  
"Well, give her this stuff from me," Master said, putting a cup of coffee and some noodles on the counter in front of Amon, "on the house, of course. Consider it a get well present."  
  
Amon nodded and stood, he suddenly didn't feel all that hungry, "I'll give it to her."  
  
He walked out of the small café, with the food and coffee. He got into his car and put the stuff in the passenger's seat. He turned on the car and sped toward home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Hi, I'm sorry, but I'm at school and I don't have time to do shout outs. So forgive me, I thank all of you for reviewing! Anyway, I got to go, BYE!!!  
  
BANA 


	10. Recoverey Part 2 in the bushs

Robin sat reading in the chair, still, but looked up when she heard a dog bark right outside the door. 'Was that a dog... I thought Amon didn't have one. I'm sure it was just a neighbors', but that thought changed when Amon opened the door and in his hand was a black leather leash, at the end was a big black dog, looked like a rotweiler ( A/N: Spelling? I have no idea how to spell it. Could someone please review and tell me how to spell it?) It looked like it was leading Amon more than Amon was leading him.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow and looked up at Amon, "I didn't know you had a dog."  
  
"Yeah, hope you don't mind. I had to pick her up from the vet," said Amon bending down and unclipping the leash and walking over to put the food on the counter.  
  
"I don't care, she is beautiful. What's her name," Robin asked getting up and walking over to the dog, petting her on the head.  
  
"Rin," Amon said simply as he bent down and picked up a bag from the floor. He dumped its contents in a metal bowl, which clanked very loudly.  
  
Rin stopped loving on Robin and ran toward her bowl and started to gobble up her food. Robin walked into the kitchen area and saw a water bowl and of course the food bowl Rin was eating out of. 'Why hadn't I seen that before? Probably because I've never been behind the counter before,' Robin thought.  
  
"She sure looks happy to be home," Robin said smiling softly.  
  
"She probably is, she's a big softy," Amon said walking over to the bag on the counter, "Master says hi and to get better soon," Amon handed her coffee and noodles.  
  
"Oh um... thank you," Robin said taking the food and drink, she had been thinking about Amon having a dog, it just wasn't like him, but then again EVERYBODY has a soft point.  
  
Amon walked over to the counter, again, leaning over Rin, and picked up his food. He walked over to his chair and sat down and started eating. Robin took one last look at Rin and walked back over to her chair, by Amon.  
  
She sat and started eating. Okay, so she had lied, she was hungry. She managed to eat slowly, how she did not know, it was like her stomach was a bottomless pit.  
  
With the slurping and the occasional sip of coffee, Robin had cleaned her small cup that had once held her noodles in a matter of minutes and found that her coffee cup was bone dry as well.  
  
Robin got up, with her trash, and went into the kitchen area and threw it away. She looked at Rin, who was finished, but laying by her bowl, and pet her for a few minutes and then stood back up, but this time Rin did the same and followed her back to Robin's chair.  
  
Robin sat down and Rin laid her big head on Robin's feet, as if she was going to sleep. Amon looked over, "looks like she likes you."  
  
"I know, but what's strange is that I've never been around a dog," Robin said somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"She's a simple dog," Amon said getting up and also throwing away his trash.  
  
Robin nodded and leaned down and petted the big animal again, and she softly smiled. She didn't know that Amon was looking straight at her as he threw his trash away, but quickly he looked away when she looked back up.  
  
"Amon do you think that we could go to the small park, by the church," Robin asked quietly, "we could take Rin with us. Please?"  
  
"The doctor said that you had to rest," Amon replied, but he already knew he was going to go, he couldn't say no.  
  
Robin looked up at him; her green orb-like eyes begged him, "Please? I've been inside too long. I won't do anything, but walk beside you and Rin. Please?"  
  
Amon sighed. Why did she have to do this to him, "Alright, we'll go."  
  
Robin smiled and moved Rin's head from her feet so she could get up, waking Rin up in the process. Robin slowly walked over to the door and got her coat off the coat hook on the wall. Amon walked over to Rin and hooked her leash on as Rin stood up. Amon put his free hand into his pocket and walked over to Robin.  
  
Robin opened the door and walked out. She turning around and took Rin's leash from Amon as he locked up. Rin was getting excited almost as if she knew where they were going, Robin grinned at her. Robin reached down and pet her, again, but looked up when she saw Amon's outstretched hand. She handed him the leash and walked beside him down the stairs and out into the parking lot.  
  
Robin moved forward to open the back door of Amon's car, once he had unlocked it, for Rin to hop in. Robin took Rin's leash from Amon again and unhooked it once she was in the back. Robin closed the door and got in on the passengers side as Amon got in on his side.  
  
Amon started the car and took off toward the park. Robin looked out the window as Amon drove, the fall colors were really starting to show now, the different shade of reds and browns mixed just right.  
  
Amon pulled into another parking lot and got out. Robin did the same, but went around to the back and opened the door. Robin leashed Rin again, but instead of letting her out she handed the leash to Amon, who was right behind her. Robin moved out of the way, down by the front of the car, and waited.  
  
Amon came around with the dog leash in one hand and the other stuffed deep in his pocket, again. They walked slowly down the walk way together. Robin admired the trees and the clear blue sky. 'Maybe this is what she needed,' Amon thought as his eyes moved over to Robin's walking form.  
  
Robin came out of her little phase when she thought she heard a small baby crying in the bushes. Robin bit her lip, she wanted to go check and see if it was, but didn't know if Amon would let her.  
  
They walked on for about ten more seconds and Robin turned to run back to it, but an arm on her shoulder stopped her, "Robin it's none of our business," Amon said.  
  
"I don't care if it's our business or not. I'm not going to stand by and let a small baby die," Robin half spoke half yelled at Amon, "if that kiss meant anything, you'll let me go."  
  
Amon's eyes widened and he started to stutter, "How d-did you k- know?"  
  
"I'll explain later, just let go!"  
  
Amon let her go and watched her walked back to the bushes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
JojoBlond –Well here is the next.  
  
mylehia – I'm glad you like it.  
  
Profanity – Thank you! I'm really glad it's your favorite story, that is so neat!  
  
Saiyan under cover – Oh yeah, Amon and Robin all the way, you are so right!  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances – Thanks, I like your name!  
  
Athame: Ceremonial Dagger – Lol!!!! Thanks for reviewing, even after the little fight... Hee hee!  
  
Seed-of-Flame – Here's more!  
  
samaneh – I've read your story!! It's good! Your welcome, I guess... and I can't believe I inspired you! That's amazing!  
  
Arika – I'll try to make them longer.  
  
xXxMysticalDreamerxXx – Lol!!!! Yeah! ROBIN AND AMON FOREVER, DUDE!!!!  
  
vegetasprincess1 – I updated!!! Lol!  
  
Osuwarii – I like your name, Lol!!!! Something tells me that you're an Inuyasha fan. Am I right?  
  
bunny-person – I know what you mean, anyway, I'll post them as fast as I can!! Lol!  
  
Sakura Butterfly – Updated!!!  
  
Nae – More is written, SIR! Lol! I'm hyper!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom – Lol, I agree, they are PERFECT for each other, but she is a "witch" (big deal) and he hunts witches. Remember?  
  
InuYasha's Little half-sister – Fire is good, like when they burn down the schools!!! Lol!  
  
Tengu Queen – It is continued and it is a bad thing about Master's son... AMON and ROBIN FOREVER!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
Hello! I'm thinking about the next chapter and I think it should be the last chapter, so it doesn't get too long! And I'm thinking about making a sequel! I would like it if you guys would tell me! Because ,then I would know if you wanted one or not!!!  
  
BYE!!!  
  
BANA 


	11. The hunt and THE END!

Robin ran to where the crying was, she walked up to a bush and cleared away the branches and found a small baby screaming at the top of it's lungs. Robin bent down and picked it up. She rocked it back and forth, murmuring, 'shh.'  
  
She held it for a moment and got it to stop crying. Robin lifted her finger to tickle the baby, but it grabbed her finger and smiled. She looked down and saw that the baby was wrapped in a blue blanket, indicating that it was a boy. Robin softly smiled at the baby and started to make her way back to Amon and Rin.  
  
Amon looked somewhat surprised to see Robin smiling and humming to it, but soon noticed that the baby was giggling and grinning, also. As Robin walked up beside him and kept going, Amon raised his eyebrow.  
  
Robin looked back at Amon, "are you coming?"  
  
Amon nodded and walked forward with Rin. Robin waited for Amon to get caught up. When Rin got even with Robin she looked up at her and sniffed up toward Robin's arms. Robin grinned at Rin and she wagged her small, cut-off tail, but as they walked on Rin lost interest in the baby and walked on slightly panting, from the earlier excitement.  
  
When they got to the car Robin went ahead and sat down in the passenger side, while Amon put Rin in the back. When Amon got in the drivers side Robin already had it asleep, 'Must have been tired from all that screaming it did,' Amon thought as he turned the key.  
  
Amon backed out and went down the road. He was coming to the small grocery store when he heard Robin gasp. Amon looked over at her and raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.  
  
"Formula," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We must get formula for the baby, it has to eat," she said as she looked over at Amon.  
  
Amon nodded and pulled into the Grocery Store's parking lot and turned off the car. Robin practically shoved the baby into Amon's arms as she got out. Amon looked down at the tiny life in his arms and sighed.  
  
Robin only took a few minutes and came back out with a bag, that she put in the floorboard and took the baby from Amon. Robin started rocking it and Amon pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
They were only two blocks from Amon's place, so it only took a minute or so. Amon stepped out of the car and got into the back to get Rin. Robin waited for him to get done, before she left the warmth of the car, with the baby.  
  
Amon let Rin jump out and then, walked around the car. Robin waited till Amon had reached her side of the car before getting out herself. She walked a tad faster to get up to Amon and once again block out the cold wind.  
  
Robin might've been blocked from the cold wind, but the baby wasn't. It started to shiver, Robin noticed this and wrapped it in her coat, that worked, but not well enough.  
  
Amon looked over at Robin and the baby. He sighed and scooped the baby out of Robin's arms with one hand and gave her Rin's leash. Amon wrapped the baby in his big STN coat and held it close to his chest. Slightly shocked Robin stared at Amon with big eyes, 'it's like he has done this before.'  
  
The baby snuggled up against Amon and he walked on. Robin, not about to be left in the cold, walked after him into the big building.  
  
Within a few minutes they were in Amon's apartment again, but Amon sat down with the baby while Robin mixed together the formula. Amon had guessed that Robin had bought all the stuff the baby needed, like a bottle, formula (which we know she did), and some diapers.  
  
"So, how did you know," Amon asked, rocking the baby in his arms, he was starting to warm up to it.  
  
"You can always tell when someone has kissed you, not to mention I was half wake," Robin said as she came back into the living room area with the bottle.  
  
She took the baby from Amon and it woke up from the sudden heat loss. Robin smiled down at it and offered the bottle to it, who took it gratefully. Robin looked over at Amon and thought she saw him blush, but quickly dismissed the thought, because this was Amon she was thinking about, he NEVER blushed.  
  
Amon got up and went down the hallway and into his bedroom. Robin heard some stuff rustling around and then it stopped and Amon came back out, 'I wonder what he did...' Robin thought as Amon sit down.  
  
Robin finished feeding the baby and then burped him. She stood up and gave the baby to Amon again and then disappeared into the bathroom and Amon heard the water in the bathroom turn on.  
  
Amon heard a small sigh and looked down, the baby was going back to sleep. He smiled and stood up and walked to his room. In the floor Amon had made a little spot of blankets and pillows, so it looked like a birds nest. There were plenty of blankets on the floor, so its coldness would not seep through and on to the baby. Amon laid the baby down and covered him up in his own little blanket, which they found him in, and then walked back into the living room.  
  
Amon sat back down in his chair and turned on the TV. He switched it to the news channel and looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 7:00 pm. Robin and him must've stayed in the park for some time. He looked over at Rin on the floor, who was staring up at him with big, sad eyes.  
  
Once again Amon sighed and patted the chair's arm. Rin got up and walked over to Amon with her little cut-off tail going a hundred miles an hour. Rin laid her head on Amon's knee and Amon started to rub her ears.  
  
He heard the water turn off and within a few minutes she came out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes she wore last night.  
  
"Where's the baby," Robin asked, still toweling her hair dry.  
  
"He fell asleep, so I put him in a bed I made for him," Amon said looking over at her.  
Robin's mouth formed an O shape, as she nodded and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest once she had sat down, and, once again, she put her head on her knees.  
  
How she could sit like that for so long, was a mystery to Amon. He had no idea how she could.  
  
Amon suddenly felt the warmth leave his knee and looked down. Rin had taken her head off his knee when he stopped rubbing her ears and had moved over the Robin, to lay her head on Robin's feet.  
  
They watched TV in silence till 10:30, when Amon looked over at Robin and saw she was asleep. Amon turned off the TV and got up. He picked up Robin, bridal style, and carried her to his room. He walked in and , being careful not to step on the baby, he put her on his unmade bed, okay, so what if he wasn't a neat person, it's not like anybody would be visiting him soon, other than Robin. He pulled the big black comforter over her small form and watched as she turned over onto her stomach and she curled up, with her head sideways, so she could breathe.  
  
Amon dipped his head and placed his lips on hers, Robin's eyes started to flitter and Amon pulled back. Robin's tired eyes stared back at him, "Amon?"  
  
"Yeah," he looked down at her.  
  
"Sleep in here, please?" (A/N: I shall say this again, I DON'T DO LEMONS SO THERE WON'T BE ANY! Get your mind outta the gutter!)  
  
Amon smiled a bit and nodded, "okay, but hold on."  
  
Robin nodded and smiled her trademark smile back at him. Amon walked back out of the room, but not before grabbing his black pajama bottoms. He walked into the bathroom and changed into them. He walked back into the bedroom and saw Robin had propped her head up on her elbow and was waited for him. She scooted over giving him some room. Amon walked over and climbed over Robin and settled against the wall, but close enough to Robin that her back was touching his chest. Amon soon heard her breath even out, telling him that she was asleep. Amon closed his eyes and feel asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robin woke alone and in a strange bedroom, 'I must still be in Amon's room, but where is Amon?'  
  
That question was soon resolved as Robin's hand crossed over a piece of paper that read:  
  
Robin,  
I took the baby in for some DNA tests. I should be back before dark. I want you to rest up and not to ANY work. If you need anything, I should be at the office all day, so don't hesitate to call.  
  
Amon  
  
Robin sighed and looked over at the clock which read 8:30. Robin rolled over and breathed in the scent of the pillow, it smelled of Amon. Robin smiled a bit before burring her head deep into the pillow and falling back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robin woke again, but this time it was to the door softly opening and closing. She thought it was Amon trying not to wake her, but as she got up and walked into the living room, her thoughts changed.  
  
As soon as she stepped into the living room, five people stepped out from behind stuff. They were dressed in black and had masks over their heads. They each had a gun, probably loaded with The Orbo. Robin didn't have her glasses, so she'd have to do the best she could.  
  
She caught every one of them on fire and while they were distracted she ran from the room, but as she turned the corner to escape into the hallway, one of the men shot at her and hit her shoulder. Robin grasped it as the blood seeped through, but kept running.  
  
Robin ran outside and down the sidewalk, running into numerous people. She ran until her lungs where screaming for air and her legs felt like cinderblocks. As she collapsed she looked up and saw Raven's Flat right in front of her, she didn't even know where her legs had been taking her, she was just running from those guys.  
  
Robin found enough strength to stand up and walk into the building. When she was in the elevator Robin let herself sink down to the floor, as it slowly rose to the 5th floor.  
  
As it stopped Robin stood up and slowly walked up to door as it opened. When she walked out of the elevator everyone was looking at her. Dojima was on the couch holding the baby with Miho sitting beside her. Amon and Sakaki were standing around Michael's computer. Nobody moved or said anything until Amon stepped forward.  
  
"Robin, I told you to stay home," Amon said loudly.  
  
"Amon, p-people came. T-they shot at me," Robin removed her hand from her shoulder, "and I had to kill them," tears made their way down Robin's face as she stumbled forward.  
  
Amon looked shocked and walked forward. Robin threw her good arm around Amon and cried into his chest. Amon put one arm around her waist and the other started stroking her hair, Amon bent down and gave her a small kiss on the head and slowly inched his (and her) way over to the small couch area, that was now empty since Miho and Dojima had moved.  
  
Amon and Robin sat down. Robin cried until her eyes hurt. After she had cried, Robin sniffed and looked up, Amon bent down again and kissed her forehead. Robin tried to smile up at him, but she couldn't muster up the strength too.  
  
"I'm sorry," Robin whispered.  
  
Amon didn't say anything, he just tipped back her head and lowered his lips onto hers. Robin was shocked at this, but soon started kissing back.  
  
When the two took a break, Robin sighed and placed her head back on Amon's chest, "Amon?"  
  
"Yeah," he whispered down into her hair.  
  
"I-I love you," she whispered softly as sleep over took her.  
  
"I love you, too," Amon whispered back as he leaned back against the couch, pulling Robin with him.  
  
Robin sighed and soon fell asleep. She felt safe, loved, and warm in Amon's arms and never wanted to leave them again.  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
Author's Note: Hee hee, I left it a cliffy about the baby, please don't hurt me!!!! Now you all have to read the next one!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Joking, you don't have to read it if you don't want to! Anyway, on with shout outs. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel's Hair And Baby's Breath – I like doggies too, I've got 6 here at home! Lol!  
  
Sarah – Lol, I guess that's good. I'm losing sleep by writing this, lol!  
  
robin's-hope – Yeah it was a long chapter! It was 6 pages WITHOUT the shout outs, Lol! But it didn't take long to type!  
  
Hanako110 – I updated!  
  
Cali1043 – Lol! Why are you confused?!  
  
TheUniverseBeyond – I also like Inuyasha, but that's only one reason why I put that.  
  
Jimena - I'll right I will!  
  
Slayers Otaku-Girl - I put action in this one!  
  
Sarah Branch – NOT THE FLYING MONKEYS!!!!! *runs and hides*  
  
Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin – Thank you, I love your name!  
  
Tengu Queen – You are just like me! I'm on the verge of breaking my friends, so they'll watch it, lol!!! THEY ARE TOGETHER IN THIS CHAPTER!!! FINALLY!!!  
  
Alaksandra – Thank you so much!  
  
Bluedragonstarheart – Right... good luck with helping them!!!  
  
Athame: Ceremonial Dagger – So I can make the story jump like 10 years later, and because I want to! Lol!  
  
Osuwarii – Lol, I use to be an Inuyasha fan and when I saw this advertised I just thought it was something to watch before Inuyasha, but I ended up liking it better!  
  
Kaoru-Chan12 – Lol!!!  
  
Ariana – Thank you!  
  
mylehia – Of course I told!!!! Lol! I'm not stupid, I know what these people would do, if I didn't!!!!!  
  
Sakura Butterfly – Well, I ended it, but I AM going to make a sequel!!! Lol!!!  
  
Fuz n' fluff – I agree!!! Fluffy and Amon are alike! And yes you were making sense!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Another Author's Note:  
I would like to thank those who stuck with me from the very beginning, you know who you are! Lol! I just wanted to say that! THANKS again!!!  
  
Bana 


End file.
